Evidence Of Desire
by Psycho Seme
Summary: Severus Snape has always been a lonely man. He has never loved anyone since his teen romance with Lily Evans. But currently a new green eyed figure has caught his eye. Harry will do his best to get Snape to say that he is his.
1. Denial

Evidence of Desire

A/N: This is my first fic i have ever posted online. So sorry if it isn't very good. Thanks to **CryingUke** for being my Beta. Check out some of her stuff she is a good writer. Anyways Read and review as always and ill be adding more chapters soon. :) and please feed the muse he is starving.

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any of the characters. And even if I said I did you wouldn't believe me.

* * *

><p>It is torturous seeing his young athletic body in those tight Quidditch robes. They hug his tight slender ass perfectly. Ooh and to see him with that broom between his legs…Mmmmm its better then a wet dream. I retire to my rooms after referring the game and strip down. I ignore the raging hard on I have for him, for now, and step in the shower. I run my hands through my stringy black hair. No matter how often I wash it, it is always stringy and limp. I face the spray with my mouth slightly open and can feel the dirt and grime from the day just flowing off of me. I finally allow my soapy hand to wonder down my body grasping my raging erection in my hand. A gasp comes out of my mouth as I start to rub slowly. I try to imagine what he looks like under his robes. I am so close, I start to stroke harder and faster. I think of him in my class with those beautiful green eyes full of innocence. "Oh Harry!" I moan as I climax pulse after pulse. I wash away the evidence of my desire for the forbidden fruit that is Harry Potter. I get out and look in the mirror at myself; Firm strong muscular build, skin as white as snow, long stringy hair, sharp facial features. I am not a person one would consider beautiful, Hell not even pretty. I drive my fist through the mirror and turn away as it shatters and falls to the floor. Looking at my bloody knuckles I mumble "Why would Harry Potter ever love me, the horrible ugly old potions master Severus Snape."<p>

"DETENTION, POTTER!" I yell across the room.

"But sir I didn't do anything." He says with pure innocence written on his face.

"Any argument will result in a loss of points. Feel lucky I have not done so already. I will expect you here at 7 sharp." I snapped. I see his face drop as he says

"Yes sir."

_After this class is dismissed I am free for the rest of the day. _I think looking at the clock and sighing. I look up and catch Draco's eyes. I put my customary glare in place and stalk around the room inspecting potions. I wait for the last student to leave then sink down in my chair. _Damn I need a drink._ I think as I hear a light knock on the door.

"Enter!" I snap

"Professor I uhhh... I need some help" the boy at the door stutters.

"Come in Draco. You know I don't like people loitering in the door." I bark

"Well sir with my father being in Azkaban…You have been like a father to me…" he said.

"You have bothered me to say that!" I say.

"Well actually I wanted to tell you something else. "He replied.

"Then get to the point Draco I am very busy." I snap.

"I think I may be gay… The other day in the showers I kept looking at the other boys." He said shyly, looking down at his feet. I let out a laugh

"Draco at your age it is perfectly normal to look at other boys to hmmmm, how do I put this…To compare the goods…I guess is a way" I say smirking.

"Yes I guess your right but my body started to react to seeing them…_I got hard._" He whispers.

"HA…There has never been a gay Malfoy. It is just not done. You are a pure-blood and are expected to find a pure-blood mate to have little pure-blood babies." I replied. His face fell and I got up from my desk putting a hand on his sholder

"Draco I am sorry but it is what is expected of you. You can't…" I started but was cut off by him turning around and giving me a hard shaky kiss. I threw up my arms sending him flying across the room. He landed in a heap by one of the desks.

"How _DARE_ you come in here telling me ridiculous notions then even have the nerve to kiss me." I snapped putting every ounce of my anger in the words.

"Sir…I-I-I…uhhh." He stammered.

"GET OUT NOW!" I snapped. I watched as he got up and ran to the door then paused and turned opening his mouth to speak.

"I SAID NOW!" I said storming towards the door. He turned and fled the rooms. I slammed the door and put up complicated wards. I walked to the door that led to my private study glancing around the room then storming through them slamming that door to. I went over to my private stash of alcohol and grabbed myself a bottle of rum falling in to a chair by the fire. Pulling off the cork I placed to my mouth taking a big drink. _How dare Draco come in to my classroom and tell me he thinks he is gay. UHHH then he even dared to go as far as kiss me. Who would want to kiss me?_ I think as I lean back in my chair.

I am startled to hear a knock on my door. I sit up and stare at the clock. _Oh shit its seven o'clock already_. I get up and stalk to my classroom door and unlocked it.

"I'm here Professor." he mumbled.

"I can see that Mr. Potter." I replied as he stalked in the room tossing down his bag. When his back was turned I just stared at what he was wearing. Jeans that hugged all the right places and a green shirt that showed his well defined Quiditch toned body and brought out his eyes when he turned around.

"Is there a problem sir?" he asked stretching and smirking when he saw my gaze travel to the reveled skin.

"No Mr. Potter there isn't. Make the potion on page 273, Do it RIGHT, and Do it NOW." I snap stalking to my desk and sitting in the corner. He pulled out his book, got the ingredients and started to chop the daisy roots. I stalked over behind him

"Mr. potter the daisy roots have to be chopped evenly." I grabbed his hand with the knife in it. "watch this is how you do it." I helped him chop the roots and didn't realize he had pushed up against me till I heard him gasp from my clothed erection coming in to contact with his backside. I pushed back a little then realized what I was doing and shot back.

"Sli-slice the caterpillars the same way." I stammered stalking back to my desk and sitting in my chair. He just stared at me then started to chop the caterpillars perfectly. When going perfectly through the potion I saw him slip his hand in to his lap and start to move back and forth. I let it continue till I hear him try to hold back a moan.

"Mr. Potter would you like to explain what you are doing . " I smirk knowing exactly what he is doing. His hand shot up to the table almost knocking over the caldron.

"I'm skinning the shrivelfig sir." he stammered. I got up and slowly walked over to the desk he is sitting at. I looked at the potion it was so far a perfect potion. My gaze slid down to his lap.

" Tisk Tisk Mr. Potter don't you know it is inappropriate to get a hard on in detention." I purred. He moaned at my tone

"But sir I cant help it you are just so sexy and your voice goes straight to my cock." I quirked a brow

"Really Mr. Potter my voice effects you that much?" I purred. I see him shiver.

"Ye-Yes Si-Sir when you are giving lecture I can only think of your voice and not the actual words." he stammered now panting.

"Oh really now? Maybe that is why your grades are so poor" I said smirking and slightly moving behind him. He nodded.

"I will stand here and give you the instructions to finish the Shrinking potion then. Since you seem incompetent to do it on your own." I purred. Finally he finished the potion (with much difficulty because of distraction.) "Very good Mr. Potter you have made a perfect potion. You may leave now." I said turning my back on him and walking to the door that leads to my private chamber. _Damn the boy making me hard for him._

"No." I heard from behind me. I turned around

"What did you say Boy. I said you may leave." I snapped.

" I don't want to leave" he said. "And I'm not a boy." he said motioning to his well developed body.

"No you defiantly are not" I mumbled. Then realizing that I had said that aloud my eyes went wide. He strode towards me and pushed me against the wall.

"I knew you had noticed and I want you." he whispered. I was about to reply when a pair of warm lips were pushed against my own. " I want you" he whispered again this time kissing my neck.

"MMMMM Harry stop you cant want me." I said my voice thick with arousal. He stopped undoing my buttons. _When had he started on those. _

_"_But I do Professor I have for a long time." He said looking me in the eyes. _Wow he has gotten tall. _

" We cant do this." I stammered brain finally kicking in to gear.

"Why not we both want this." he said putting his hand on my covered erection.

"We can't because Number One I am your teacher. Number Two I am 20 years older then you. Number Three you are under age." I said seeing him pout.

"You don't want me. But I Want you." he said taking my hand and putting it on his erection straining the front of his pants. With much effort I pulled my hand back and pushed his hands away still holding them in mine.

"Harry please understand I want you badly. So much that it hurts me to say this. We cant because of the reasons I said before." I said looking in to his eyes.

"But Professor-"

" No buts Mr. Potter." I said. Turning around and going through the door to my rooms. Closing the door I leaned against it and sighed. _Why him? _I think. After about a minute I hear the classroom door slam.


	2. Falling

I know my loves it has been so long. I had it in pieces and never put them together

Dont Own, Dont Get Paid, Dont Care..

* * *

><p>I woke up with a splitting headache "Fuck now I know why I don't drink on school nights." I mumble dragging myself to the bathroom. Successfully losing the contents of my stomach, I stand up and down the hangover potion, conveniently in my medicine cabinet. "great now that that's over..." I say getting in the shower trying not to have the scene from last night play over and over. 'Soft lips, hard erection beneath his pants, him running the quill against his chin without him thinking, him sitting in my class hard, HIM IN MY CLASS, HIM BEING MY STUDENT, HE WHO IS THE GOLDEN BOY, BANE OF MY EXISTENCE, BEING DUMBLEDORS FAVORITE, DUMBLEDOR...wat would he think if he knew how I was thinking about Harry? Fuck...' I think. My erection disappearing completely, I get out and dry quickly. And go up to breakfast.<p>

It feels like the day drags by extra slow. These children do not deserve to learn from the greatest potions master in the world. Especially the first years it is a wonder I didn't hex them today, though I did enjoy seeing a second year hufflepuff burst in to tears and run from the room. Oh the little joys of being a snarky git. Sinking in to my chair across from the fire my bad mood lifts a little till I realize that I have to patrol tonight. Groaning I pull myself up and head to dinner.

Dinner was eventful to say the least. The Gruffendors ( not naming names...Weasly Twins) thought it would be funny to put purple people potion in some of the older Slytherin's pumpkin juice. Now half of his 6th and 7th years were purple and nothing could be done. Thinking about it...it was quite funny to see Draco turn purple then his two goons looking like they had just discovered they were eunuchs.

Smirking to myself I continue down the hallway. Hearing a rustling of cloaks my smirk deepens as I head towards the sound. Turning the corner I see nothing but can hear slight breathing. Continuing down the hall I hear the sound again but from behind me. To say I am surprised when I am pushed with my back against the wall is an understatement. Fighting a little I look straight to where my attackers eyes would be. "Unhand me now ." I snarl. A breathy "no" is my answer. Suddenly I am pinned to the wall by a warm body. 'Oh please don't let that be what I think it is digging in to my hip. Let it be his wand...please let it be his wand.' he jerks his hips forward and it grinds in to my thigh more.'oh it's his wand all right...hey shut up...you like it...he is my student.' my mini argument with myself is interrupted by a pair of warm moist lips pressed against mine. "Potter we can't" I mumble against his lips. He kisses me again with more need." Potter...Harry we can't" I say trying to save some part of myself.

"We can...I won't tell" he responds.

"Harry please" I mumble against the kisses. He pulls his hood back and I am surprised to see pure lust.

" Please" he says.

"Harry I could loose...Oh fuck it" I say then I am the one kissing him. Flipping our positions so I am pushing him against the wall. " Now you must know what you are getting yourself into do you understand?" I say looking him in the eye. He nods. "I do not go in to a relationship lightly. I expect you to be faithful and tell me exactly what you want. Do you understand?"

"Yes professor." he replies.

I winch "Please call me Severus. Professor makes me sound old. But when we are in public you must call me professor. And we must act like nothing has changed."

"Severus..." he says then looks at me . "You don't look like a Severus" he says cocking his head to the side.

"Dont ask me. I didn't choose it." I reply. "Now come on you need to be in bed and I need to terrorize little children for being out of bed."

"Terrorize away" He says smirking opening his arms as an invitation.

"Go to bed brat." I say pinching him on the ass.

"What no goodnight kiss?" He asks.

Giving him a quick kiss I push him towards Gryffendor tower. "Off to bed before I take points." I say.

"Taking points from your own boyfriend. You need to learn to be more romantic. " he replies.

"Oh you cheeky little bugger come here and let me whip you one." I smirk.

"I look forward to it." he replies. Before I can respond he pulls up the hood and disappears.


End file.
